Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by Miss P
Summary: Booth makes sure Tempe isn’t alone at Christmas…
1. Chapter 1

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas.**

_By Miss P  
__Summary: __Booth makes sure __Tempe__ isn't alone at Christmas…  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the song in this story.  
Part one of three._

_XxxxX_

Angela has been walking around with a smile on her lips all day, Zach has been babbling about his holiday traditions with his large family, Hodgins, about some stupid Christmas fantasy as always, Booth, well I haven't seen him today at all, guess he's too busy preparing Christmas for his son. Me, I try not to think of it. I hate Christmas; it's the season when everyone's supposed to get together with their families, to be happy and warm.

It's the day before Christmas and everyone has plans, everyone's too busy with their own lives to notice how I'm handling this. Seeing all this decorations, all these shiny stuff makes me want to scream out loud. I hate everything about it because it brings back memories I'd prefer to never think of again. I've put all that behind me, the loss of my parents, but still the image of the Christmas tree so many years back haunts me, maybe it always will. I don't think I can forget, no matter how much I try, the pain is just too real. Sometimes I still feel like that little girl, all alone and desperate to know why her parents didn't want her anymore.

I've been alone so very long, I've started to get used to it. This time at the year is the toughest. I know I should be happy for my friends, but I can't help but feel jealous. How come they have everything and I have nothing? That's not fair…

As I stood there, I could hear Angela singing a Christmas carol. I couldn't help but return her smile as she walked pass me; I hope she didn't see the sadness in it. I don't want to ruin her good mood.

Slowly I turned and headed for my office, maybe I wouldn't have to watch all those happy faces… maybe no one would notice that I was missing…

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there; maybe it was an hour, maybe even more. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. Before I could say something, the door opened.

"Hey Bones!"

I sighed, another happy face, I didn't know how much more I could take.

Booth walked in, closed the door, took a chair and sat down opposite the desk. He looked at me, I couldn't determine what the look in his eyes meant.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked in a low voice. I forced myself to nod.

"Uh I have… a question…" Booth started, "I was wondering if you'd… if you want to uh, spend Christmas with… me… this year…"

I smiled at him, but shook my head.

"Thank you… but I can't…"

"Why not?"

"You have Parker, Rebecca, your family… I'd just be in the way Booth."

"Bones, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't okay."

I shook my head stubbornly. How could I say yes? I'd ruin everything for him. I could never do that to Booth.

I didn't want anything more than to give in and say yes, but before I could think, I heard myself say no. "I don't even like Christmas Booth, and you know why," I realized my words came out way too harsh. "I'm sorry… hey, thank you, but no…" this time it was barely a whisper.

Booth nodded without saying anything. He got up and walked to the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned. He had a smug smile on his lips.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy Bones."

"Booth," I warned.

_XxxxX_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_XxxxX_

I used one of my glares on him to make him understand his suggestion wasn't negotiable. I was not going to change my mind just because Booth was giving me one of his charm smiles. I was not going to spend Christmas with him and his son… I just couldn't do that…

"Will you come here Bones?"

"Why?" I was confused.

"Please? You'll like it, just get over here!" Booth begged.

Now, more confused than ever, I got up from my desk and headed over to him. "So what did…" I was cut off as Booth grabbed me and pulled me closer, kissing me on my lips. I was too shocked to think rationally. I kissed him back. All too soon, he let go of me.

"Why did you do that?" I was breathless; my heart was pounding so hard I was sure the whole Jeffersonian could hear it.

Booth just grinned at me

"Tomorrow night, around eight, at my place, Parker is back with Rebecca and we'll be all by ourselves, and this offer you can't refuse Bones," he gave me that annoyingly hot smile again.

"Mistletoe," Booth was still smiling as he turned and left. I stood there staring after him. It wasn't until I saw the green thing hanging in my doorway I understood everything. Then I remembered what Booth had said before he left… what exactly did he mean?

I had to talk to Angela. I found her working with a sketch of a little girl.

"Ange?"

"Sweetie!"

"Can I ask you something?" Angela nodded. I told her what Booth just said. "I don't think I know what that means… should I do as he said?"

Angela smiled a big smile. "Yes you should Sweetie," she guaranteed.

"Why, what did he mean?"

"It means he… ah never mind, you'll find out… but you should buy him a Christmas gift!"

"I can't do that, I don't know what he likes, I haven't bought a Christmas gift since…" my voice trailed off. "In a very long time…"

"Then it's about time!" Angela laughed. She looked up and when she saw my sad look, she sighed.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't realize…" Angela got up on her feet and walked up to me.

"If you go to Booth's place tomorrow night, it'll be your first real Christmas since… your parents…" Angela stated. I nodded uncertainly.

"I don't know if I can deal with that… And I don't want Booth to…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"He knows, okay? He won't think less of you… hey, he wants to help you get through this, it's going to be okay Sweetie," Angela gave me a warm hug.

I nodded, turned to leave but stopped and looked at my best friend. "You put it there? Right? The mistletoe…"

Angela smiled. "Oh… yeah… something happened there? Booth?"

"Yes. He kissed me."

_XxxxX_

I was exhausted after one and a half long day in the city, trying to find the perfect gift for Booth. I didn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of anything that would fit him.

Still not sure I should do this, I stood outside his door. With trembling fingers, I rang the doorbell. He opened in a few seconds.

"Bones, I'm glad you came," he smiled. "Come in!"

Hesitating, I did as he said. The living room was filled with sparkling lights and a huge Christmas tree in one of the corners. A little box wrapped in shiny red paper was sitting under the tree. I just stood there like an idiot, staring. I didn't know what to do; everything suddenly felt all too real. It was like I was fifteen again, all the memories washed over me as I stood there watching the beautiful tree.

"Bones?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry Booth I have to go…" I turned and ran toward the door but Booth's strong arms stopped me.

He didn't say anything as he pulled me into a hug. I tried to push him away, I needed to get out of there, couldn't he see that? When he didn't let go, I stated to panic. I needed to get out of there before I'd start to cry.  
Before I could stop myself, I saw Booth hit the floor. For a few seconds I regretted using my "throw techniques" on him, then I turned to run. But he was too fast. Before I could reach the door, he grabbed my arm and this time he held me close to him, making it impossible for me to move.

"It's okay, Shhh, it's okay Bones…" he soothed.

I stopped struggling and relaxed against him, my body trembled and tears started to run down my cheeks before I could stop them.

When I'd calm down enough, Booth slowly let go of me. "Better?" he asked. I nodded.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry about that… I just… overreacted."

"Don't worry about it…I understand."

_XxxxX_

_TBC._

_Authors Note: I just have to say it, when I read your review AJeff, about the mistletoe; it was like wow, how did you know? Maybe because it's Christmas… oh well. Thanks for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_XxxxX_

I still felt embarrassed about my outburst, but Booth promised me it was okay. Hours had passed and we'd had a wonderful dinner. I had no idea Booth was so good in the kitchen.

We'd made it to the sofa with a bottle of wine and some snacks. Somewhere soft Christmassy music was playing and the room was still sparkling just as beautiful. It was obvious Booth had wanted to make this day special for me, though I had no idea of how he'd managed in such a short time.

I looked around the room. That's when I suddenly realized the little red box under the tree was for me.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have anything for you, I spent the whole day trying to find the perfect gift but I couldn't find anything…"

Booth smiled. Maybe she wasn't aware of what she'd just said, but he could easily understand the hidden meaning of her sentence.

"Seriously? Not one little thing?" he made a little whistle, grinning at me.

"No."

"It's okay, Bones."

I nodded, somehow knowing he was right.

"Hey, I'm sorry I hurt you earlier, I never meant to throw you…I was…" my voice trailed off. Booth was grinning at me again.

"What?" I couldn't help but smile back.

"You almost broke my back; the bruises won't be pretty, but hey! You know what? It's kind of… uh… hot."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You're nuts, how can that be hot? That's not logical Booth."

Booth tried to ignore that question. He had no idea of why he'd said that in the first place, and a rational answer seemed very far away.

"But I think I'll have to think twice before pissing you off in the future," Booth got up on his feet and when he returned to the sofa, he was carrying the little red box. "Merry Christmas Bones!"

I stared at him for a long time, before finally bringing myself to accept the gift. It brought back so many memories just by looking at it.

Booth placed one of his hands on my arm. "You okay?" his voice was soft as he spoke. I nodded. But my hands were trembling when I began removing the paper.

Minutes later, I was looking down at a necklace in gold; the chain was thick and it had an about four centimetres tall skeleton hanging from it.

"You like it?" Booth.

I could only manage a nod. I loved it. And that fact that Booth had bought it, for me, was more than anyone had ever done for me.

"It must have been very expensive."

"Yeah, but I had to buy it, it was just so perfect, bones, for Bones," Booth smiled. "Hey, anything for you Temperance," he was almost whispering now.

Tears were silently running down my cheeks, but I was smiling. "Thank you so much."

Booth returned the smile. Then he slowly leaned closer. Before I had time to think, he was kissing me, and this time I was sure there was no mistletoe above.  
If I thought it was wonderful kissing Booth in my office, that was nothing comparing to this. If I wasn't sitting down I'm sure I would have fainted. Gosh, how could this man make me feel like this? When he pulled away, my cheeks were flushed and I could hardly breathe.

Booth looked shocked as well as we stared at each others for what seemed like an eternity.

"Uh let me help you with that." Booth gestured for the necklace I was clutching in my hand. I smiled nervously and turned my back towards him and he gently brushed away my hair so he could lock the jewelry around my neck. Was it just my imagination, or did his fingers linger longer than necessary? Not that I was complaining, his light touch felt wonderful against my skin.

Without thinking too much about it, I suddenly leaned back against him. We shifted a little so I could lean against his chest comfortably. Booth wrapped his arms around my waist; hesitatingly talking one of my hands is his.

I'd thought this night would be awful. The first real Christmas since my parents left, but somehow being with Booth made it better. It still hurt to think about what I'd lost, about the happy family Christmases I used to have, but Booth made it a lot more bearable, just by being there, letting me know I wasn't alone.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything…" I hesitated, but somehow it felt right to let him know. "When you invited me yesterday, I didn't know what to do; I thought that if I came here, it would be too much, that all these Christmassy stuff would bring back memories, things I'd want to forget… but ehm… you were right, I can never forget, the pain will never go away, I'll always miss my childhood, my parents, but I don't think I can do this alone anymore… and uh, what I'm trying to say is, you made me realize I don't have to… I uhm…" I couldn't bring myself to say anymore.

"You can always count on me, I'm uh… I'm here for you, Bones, always…"

I used my free hand to wipe tears away

I didn't know how to respond to that. But I knew he meant every word, and that meant everything to me.

With a soft sigh, I let myself relax against him. I felt Booth squeeze my hand gently. I took his other hand in mine, closing my eyes. The Christmas music was still playing in the background, and for once, I really listened.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
__Let your heart be light  
__From now on your troubles will be out of sight…_

My voice was soft and loving as I spoke. "This must be the best Christmas in a very very long time, and it's all your fault Seeley…"

I was sure he smiled as he pulled me closer to his warm body. Our hands were still linked together. Everything suddenly felt so right.

"Not entirely, it wouldn't be anything without you Temperance…"

_XxxxX_

_**The End**_

_Authors Note: Yeah that was it, hope you liked the ending! _

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. _

_I'll be posting "Thoughts about Bones" as soon as I can,  
I wanted the fic "Thoughts about Booth" to be a oneshot, but I'll add another chapter anyway! _

_Oh and, **A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!!!!** _

// Miss P.


End file.
